inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukimura Hyouga
Yukimura Hyouga (雪村豹牙) is a forward and the ace striker for Hakuren in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. History 's flashback.]] He was taught by Fubuki Shirou when he joined Hakuren (GO). Both were very close and he learned a lot from Fubuki. He was able to master Eternal Blizzard and thanked Fubuki. He was also able to create Panther Blizzard with some help from Fubuki. Though, Yukimura finished the hissatsu all on his own when Fubuki left. Appearance Yukimura has navy blue hair, but in other scans, his hair is sometimes shown to possess a more purple tint. He has teal eyes and a slightly pale skin tone. He is seen wearing the Hakuren uniform and jacket. After becoming a SEED, Yukimura loses the "light" in his eyes. Though after realizing during the match that Fubuki had not betrayed him and when the team started to play their "soccer", the light in his eyes came back. Personality Yukimura used to be very kind to Fubuki, but when he plays soccer he is very serious. Afterwards he became a SEED, becoming a different person. This was seen when he hit Fubuki's hand and shouted at him, claiming he "betrayed him", but at the end, his true personality gradually came back. Plot (GO) .]] He is first seen in Fubuki's flashback when he was trained by Fubuki to use Eternal Blizzard in episode 25. Then, he appears to Fubuki along with Shirosaki Katsuya and revealed that he had become a SEED because he thought that Fubuki betrayed him, when in truth, he was removed as Hakuren's coach from in office. When Fubuki called him, Yukimura slaps his hand and says to Fubuki that he is his enemy, leaving the former shocked and confused. In episode 26, when he was playing against Raimon, it is shown that he was a very good player. He scored one point using Panther Blizzard, and it was revealed that Fubuki was the one who taught it to him, althought he just told him the idea right before he was fired from his position. Yukimura thinks that Fubuki had betrayed him when he left Hakuren although Fubuki still likes him as his student in the past. It is seen in Episode 026 (GO) that he had a lot of flashback's the days he was with Fubuki and when he tought him some Hissatsu Techniques. At the end he used his Keshin to score and in the next episode, he used his keshin hissatsu and scored the second goal. In Episode 027 (GO), at the end of the match when Raimon scored the last goal, Yukimura said this is Raimon's soccer and then when he turned and looked at Fubuki, he realizes that Fubuki did not betray him. In the end Fubuki cheered for Yukimura that was what let Yukimura's true personality come back. He becamed surprised when Tenma's Majin Pegasus was able to block Gousetsu no Saia's hissatsu, Icicle Road. At the end, he and Fubuki reconciled with a handshake. Hissatsu *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'SH Icicle Road' *'﻿OF White Blade' (3DS Game) *'﻿OF Sprint Warp' (3DS Game) Keshin *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' (豪雪のサイア) Trivia *Yukimura's face is quite similar to Fubuki's face. *He seems to be the Fubuki of Inazuma Eleven GO. *It seems he used to be Fubuki's junior, by calling him "Fubuki-senpai". *He learned Eternal Blizzard with Fubuki. *His surname, Hyouga, means "teeth of the panther" (豹 "panther" and 牙 "teeth"), a reference to his hissatsu, Panther Blizzard. *His last name, Yukimura, means "snowy village" (雪 "snow" and 村 "village"). *It's said by Shirosaki Katsuya that Yukimura is Hakuren's best player and ace striker. *Some fans think that he is Fubuki Atsuya reborn, as he has a similar hair color to the Fubuki twins' father, and eyes like their mother. *All of his techniques in the Anime are shoot hissatsu. Category:Hakuren GO Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Forwards Category:SEED